A large portion of hot melt adhesive is produced in pellet form. Melting and application equipment is often continuously loaded from large containers with vacuum transit equipment delivering the material to the melting equipment reservoir. These systems use a large volume of compressed air to draw the pellets from the container and carry them in the air stream through large diameter tubing to the melt and application apparatus location. The material is melted and pumped through heated hoses under high pressure to application nozzles. When a pattern of adhesive is applied by robotic arm, a Cartesian platform, or handgun, manipulating the heavy hot pressurized hoses requires excessive power. These application systems can be served by small melt on demand modules as described in Lasko U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,950 that require pellet delivery at the rate of application. The delivery tubing needs to be of small diameter, lightweight, and flexible. The apparatus of the invention can deliver 30 pounds of pelletized hot melt adhesive per hour over 20 feet in 7/16″ ID flexible tubing.